As it is public knowledge, the market, especially that of electrical materials and equipment, is filled with a great variety of luminary models and other electrical elements developed in order to be installed on the ceiling of homes, commercial, industrial establishments, etc. However, mounting devices that are usually part of the luminary set are old-fashioned and difficult to handle, what makes it take longer to install and not always results in good finishing and functionality.
Such devices are usually composed of a common metal plate equipped with, at least, two side holes through which fixing means, commonly consisting of screws or even flexible cables, pass to be fixed to the ceiling or outlet box. Such metal plate has a central threaded hole designed to fix the luminary to the ceiling through screws.
There are also other fixing means used in luminaries, such as a fixing system that consists of a steel plate with an oblong hole for fixing it to the ceiling. Instead of having a threaded hole, it has rectangular end cuts and end L-shaped rabbets, forming “hooks” that fit into the openings made on the fixing plates of the luminary. The plate is appropriately fixed to the luminary in such a way as to enable it to be turned, so that clips from the mounting device are introduced into the oblong semi-circular holes for fixing it.
The fixing means cited above makes the installer have to turn the luminary, what might turn all the wiring of the set. This may lead to the rupture of wires, short circuits, or even damage of components of the set.
There are also fixing means of luminaries and the like that are extremely difficult to handle, because they are composed of so many independent elements, which, however, depend on each other for enabling a good installation.
Other publicly known luminary models have a trough-shaped body that holds all the electrical components of the luminary, such as wiring, connection terminal supports, and ballasts. In this manner, lamp connectors and wiring remain exposed.
Besides the difficult and slow maintenance this model requires, since all the set needs to be dismantled for maintenance, it also shortens considerably the useful life of connection terminals and wiring.
As state-of-the-art techniques evolved, a single-structured trough-shaped luminary was developed with a longitudinal opening for fitting lamp(s) and end terminals, through which maintenance of components such as connection terminals, wiring, and lamps may be conducted. However, this model does not have appropriate space to hold and protect wiring, so wires remain exposed to the heat of ballasts and UV rays from lamps.